Stars
by Otakkugirl
Summary: One shot-Sora is scared of the night and Riku teach him how to not be afraid of it anymore. Soriku. Fluff


Summary : One shot- Sora is scared of the night and Riku teach him how to not be afraid of it anymore. Soriku.

Disclaimer : Like always I do not own kingdom hearts nor the characters and the world. Only the story is from me.

Warning : This is a Yaoi witch mean a love story between two boy, please if you don't like it just leave the page.

For the others don't forget to review it, it helps a lot and encourage me to write more ! Again I apologize in advance from the faults grammar/spelling... I'm just a french girl who wants to learn to writes stories in english. So please tell me if you see any faults and I'll fix it right away !

Thank you and enjoy ! =)

* * *

It was dark on Destiny Island, and Sora was all by himself at his home, like every night and he hated being alone in the dark. He was scared of it, scared of the silence, the shadows and the loneliness it gaved him.

He sighed looking at the only candle he light up earlier, it was his last one and was already more than halfway consumed. Sora was mad at himself to forget, once again, to buy more of it, and prayed the candle would stay on all night….though he doubted that.

He looked at the windows, it was probably one or two in the morning but there was no way he could sleep, the room was filled with shadows dancing on the walls from the flame of the candle.

Sora couldn't help but whine and hide in his blanket.

Not far from Sora, Riku was slowly walking on the beach, smelling the fresh air of a night sea. Riku loved the night, he enjoyed the calm, the silence and the fact that nobody was here. Such was his nature to avoid people, theres was only very few persons he didn't mind to be with at all time...One in particularly. As he thought that he lifted his head in direction of his best friend's window. The light was still on. The boy wondered if Sora was still awake or if he just forgot to turn it off…. Riku smiled a little at the thought of it, Sora was always the kind to forget everything.

He sat on the cold sand and close his eyes, the wind was fresh but he wasn't the kind to get cold easily. He kept listening to the waves of the ocean letting his spirit just empty of everything, just relaxing there for few more minutes until a violent breeze which surprised him and made him close his eyes harder to not let the sand go in it.

The same breeze came through Sora's window and blew the candle out. Sora surprised, quickly rushed where the candle was to light it up again, but he started panicking when he couldn't find the matches anywhere. The poor boy begin to stress of what could be behind him in the dark….Monsters? Witches? He was unintentionally making it worse for himself.

Sora finally find the matches on the ground where the wind probably blew it, light up the candle again and rapidly turn around to make sure he was safe. When he realized that he calm down a little and run to the window to close it, he didn't want that to happen again !

As he was closing the window, he noticed Riku on the beach, what was he doing there ? _Is he not scared to be alone outside at night ?_ Sora thought. But the boy knew the answer already, Riku was brave from nature, being outside by himself is probably nothing for him. Sora envy him for that. He stared at him for a little bit, not really sure why...When he took a look at the candle again, he saw that the candle would be out of wax any minute now, he act surprised, he could sworn the candle wasn't that low before he started to watch Riku….Sora blush lightly realizing he was staring at him longer that he thought he was. It wasn't the first time that happened either, to just stare at Riku without any reason… He shook his head wondering what was wrong with him.

He decided to join his best friend on the beach at least he wouldn't be alone there.

Riku who had the feeling that someone was watching him, noticed Sora at his window, he couldn't help to smile and wonder why was he staring at him that long ? After ten minutes Sora finally stopped and left. Riku felt disappointed until he saw his best friend running to him, surprised and happy he did so. Sora slow down and tried to act relaxed in front of his friend, he didn't want to admit that he was running because he was scared there might be a monster chasing him !

"Hey" Sora said, his cheeks still red from running.

"Hi" Simply said Riku.

" What are you doing here?"

"Taking some fresh air" he smiled " What about you Sora"?

" I couldn't sleep" He sat on the sand next to his friend.

Riku lift an eyebrow " Is something wrong Sora ?" he ask worried.

Sora felt his face burn up by the way he said his name, he didn't know why he kept blushing at Riku all the time lately..., "Not really…" he lied, he didn't think he could lied to Riku very well but he didn't want to admit what was wrong either.

" You're not good at lying" he stated "Now tell me what's wrong."

" I...You wo-won't make fun of me ?" the younger asked embarrassed.

"I won't"

Sora got quiet for few seconds. Then finally said " I'm scared…"

"scared of what ?"

Sora turn his face away from Riku's eyes and answered "Of the dark."

The other boy chuckles.

Sora yelled his face red " Hey ! You said you won't make fun of me !"

"Sorry" He smile at Sora " I thought it was cute".

Sora blushed at the comment and stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

The silver haired boy noticed his embarrassment and talked again " I don't know why you are scared of it… I think everything at night is beautiful. Look all around you. The reflection of the moon on the water, the firefly flying all over the place and look at the stars ! " he pointed at it.

Sora did so and looked up the sky, his eyes opened wide, he didnt realize how pretty the sky was. A million of sparklings dots was upon them in the deep night sky. He couldn't help to just stare at it. While Riku couldn't help to stare...at Sora.

Sora's mouth was slightly open and smiling and his cheeks had a pink taint, Riku stopped at his eyes, those gorgeous innocents blue eyes had the reflections of the shinings stars in it. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

The younger boy looked back at the older one with a huge smile on his face like a kid"You're right ! I have never noticed that befo-''

Sora didn't have the chance to finish what he was saying, his lips were imprisoned by Riku's. He felt his body melt, his eyes opened wider, his heart in his chest started to accelerating grandly and a huge blush in his cheeks showed up. He didn't believe what was happening, his best friend Riku was kissing him and...Sora was just letting him do. The kiss was sweet and delicate totally innocent without any tongue. Riku who saw Sora was letting him started to put his hand on his face and caressed it while his other was holding his side gently. After few minutes they had to stopped because of the lack of air, Sora put his hands on his lips, blinked a couple of time still trying to realize what had just happened. As for Riku he was a little nervous of what Sora might be thinking, he wasn't sure how this happened but he couldn't stop himself… Sora was just so cute.

" Wa-What was that ..?" Was all Sora could say.

"I wanted to" respond the silver haired.

"But why ?"

Riku stayed quiet he wasn't sure if he should respond honestly to that...But he already went too far anyway.

"Because..._I love you_."

The younger boy felt his heart stopped for a second. " You love... me ?"

Riku nodded still worried about Sora's reaction.

Sora was about to hide his face in his hands but his friends stopped him. "You love me too...right ?" his voice has a bit despair in it " That's why you alway look at me that way, blush like that with me, stay by my side all the time ...right ?"

" I-I'm not sure " Sora stuttered. He never thought of it that way… But that would have explain a lot of things indeed.

Riku smiled " So, you just did not realize it yet… Did you like the kiss ? "

The other boy jumped of surprised at the question and looked away to hide his blush.

Riku pull his friend closer to him, he ask softly " Can i kiss you again ?" Sora didn't answer but let his eyes close in response, Riku didn't wait and kissed Sora once more, this time with a little bit more of passion in it. Sora was completely embarrassed but he did like it, he wrapped his arms around Rikku's neck.

Riku tried to slide his tongue into his lover's, Sora gasped of surprise at the feeling of it which was enough room for Riku to thrust his tongue in his and started to lick the inside of Sora's mouth. The younger boy was lost of what to do since he never kissed before but Riku helped him with his own tongue, making them dance slowly together and making at the same time his friend moaned. But Sora broke the kiss with surprised when he felt Riku's finger slight under his shirt.

He breathed sweetly in Sora's ear " It's okay, i won't do more than you want". He started to kiss Sora again until they both need to gasp for air.

Sora embarrassed beyond belief of what just happened try to hide his face but again Riku stopped him.

"Don't. You're cute when you blush" he said with a grin.

"sh-shut up !" yelled the younger even more embarrassed (if that was possible).

Riku laughed.

"You can stay with me every night until now on, you know? You won't be scared anymore with me, will you ?"

Sora looked at Riku and smile shyly " I don't think i will anymore".

* * *

I knowwww this is awful I still suck at writing ! I am sorry ! But i am trying to get better, i promise !

Also its alll lovie dovie type but they're so cute together i can't help myself...


End file.
